Flamey Von Hardoff
Flamey Von Hardoff (フレイムフォンハードオフ Fureimufon Hādoofu) is a fire-based robot monster and an RP conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Flame Von Hardoff is a incredibly cruel and wicked robot, having an intense hatred for humans, but hating children the most. He likes to capture and torment his targets and treat his prisoners poorly, often outright threatening to spew flames at them for fun. History Debut: Bomb Them! Eyes of Destruction Flamey Von Hardoff appeared near the end of the RP where he was shown bursting out from a wall from Topaz Industries HQ and then spraying flames from his flamethrower into the air. Phantom Flames from the Prison Camp from Hell Later the next day; out in the streets, kids play outside and some civilians are outside, some chilling and some going out and getting with their daily lives. A group of kids then play near some allyway, playing ball. All seems well until the ball gets thrown too towards the other side of the alley. One of the kids goes to retrieve it in the shadowy alley. He then catches the ball, but right before he can come out, two arms come out and grab him, snatching him away. The other kids wait for the other kid to come back for their ball, but he still does not return. Tired of waiting another kid goes up to find him, only then to get suddenly snatched away as well. Suddenly, the other kids start disappearing and get taken away. Only one kid is left and then runs away, gaining attention of some other civilians. Some people go out and try to find the missing kids, only to be captured as well. One civilain managed to get investigate further into one of the unusually dark alleyways, only then to hear footsteps coming As the civilian turns around, it appears to be a police officer, looking very stern and cold-looking. It was Flamey Von Hardoff disguised as a police officer named "Officer Heimlich Müller". The civilian apologized for intruding, however Officer Müller kept repeating the phrase "Halt! You are in a dangerous area! It is illegal to trespass here!" over and over. Officer Muller then closed in on the civilian and then showed off his true monster form; Flamey Von Hardoff. The civilians screamed for his life and then the two of them disappeared out from sight. Following his mission on capturing children and civilians of Chicago, Clayton F. Topaz received a call from Flamey Von Hardoff himself and was given the status report. Clayton asked Flamey if he had met up with Commander Booker yet, to which Flamey answered "nein". Clayton then ordered Flamey to also terminate him before he could catch him. Clayton then signed off and wished Flamey luck. Flamey Von Hardoff then changed into his human form Officer Müller when Commander Booker and Robo Lass had entered the same allyways he had used to capture children and civilians. As Officer Müller claimed that he was investigating there but told Commander Booker and Robo Lass would have to move elsewhere; but Booker and Robo Lass both pointed out that they were investigating there as well. Officer Müller's right hand then appeared to be stiff and oddly folded, which Booker noticed. Booker eyes widen slightly, seeing that the badge number on Officer Muller also did not show up in the police database; Robo Lass got out her staff in case. As Officer Muller then asked Booker what was wrong, Booker then got out his gun, stating that he (Officer Muller) was actually a monster in disguise. With his cover now blown, Officer Muller's eyes glowed red and then emitted some flashes of light, then revealing his true monster form. Flamey Von Hardoff then cursed at Booker and fired a stream of flames from his Schwereflammenjägergewehr towards him. After Booker shot Flamey Von Hardoff in the hand, Flamery Von Hardoff then through a smoke bomb down to the ground and retreated back to the outskirts of Chicago, where he had set up a prison camp for the captured civilians. Out on the outskirts of Chicago, Flamey Von Hardoff then headed to his electric barrier; a large fence containing many children and civilians. The barrier appeared to be very sharp and crackles with electrical energy. The barrier glows for a bit and the children and civilians are worried; Flamey Von Hardoff then began taunting his prisoners, stating that Booker would not be coming to save them. Before Flamey Von Hardoff could flame them with his flamethrower, Booker then did arrive, aiming his gauntlet machine gun at him. Flamey Von Hardoff stepped away from the barrier and then challenged Booker. As Booker opened fire at Flamey Von Hardoff's shoulder, Flamey Von Hardoff then fired a stream of flames from his Schwereflammenjägergewehr; to which Robo Lass then shot her Avalanche attack against him, followed up by Booker kicking against Flamey. The captured civilians and children cheer on Booker and Robo Lass as they fought Flamey Von Hardoff. Flamey Von Hardoff stepped back, shooting off his spike from his horn at Booker and Robo Lass; the missile horn then touches down to the ground, making an explosion; Booker and Robo Lass shielded themselves from the explosion. As Flamey Von Hardoff then went over to combat against Booker some more, Robo lass flew over and tried to free the prisoners. Flamey Von Hardoff then raised his Schwereflammenjägergewehr and fired fireballs against Booker. Booker charged forward and slashes Flamey Von Hardoff vertically from his shoulder to his left side; Flamey Von Hardoff then aimed his helmet down, shooting another Launching Horn at Booker's area, creating another explosion. Booker then drop-kicked Flamey Von Hardoff as the launching horn then landed down to the ground, exploding. Flamey Von Hardoff then rolled over to the ground. Booker then grabbed Flamey Von Hardoff by his collar as the smoke of the blast ceased, to which Flamey then threw down a smoke bomb, sending up some black smoke to make it harder to see and kicked against Booker. Booker staggered back, slamming the brunt of his sword into Flamey Von Hardoff's face; then following it up by slamming down a rocket powered knee onto Flamey Von Hardoff's ribs, hitting him hard and sending him down to the ground. Meanwhile, Robo Lass then destroyed the generator to the barrier. All of the civilians and children then run out away, now freed from the destroyed barrier. Enraged, Flamey Von Hardoff cursed as his prisoners fled and then aimed his Schwereflammenjägergewehr at them, only then for Booker to punch down and demand answers from Flamey, preventing Flamey from attacking. Flamey spoke of Black X, but that was it, he refused to give anymore info to Booker. Flamey then swung his flamethrower hand at Booker like a club, only for Booker to grab the hand, crushing it. Due to the damage, Flamey then passed out, then fell over down to the ground, passing out from the injuries taken. Flamey Von Hardoff was then arrested and taken to prison. Abilities & Arsenal Flamey Von Hardoff= Flamey Von Hardoff's true form and most used form as well. * Schwereflammenjägergewehr: Flamey Von Hardoff's main weapon; the Schwereflammenjägergewehr is an incredibly powerful flamethrower attached to Flamey Von Hardoff's right arm and can shoot out a deadly flames that he claims is five times hotter than Sahara Desert. It can also shoot out powerful fireballs from the tip. * Launching Horn: Flamey Von Hardoff can fire his spiky horn from the top of his helmet and fly at his opponents and explode on them. A new spiky horn will then "grow" to replace the old one. * Enhanced Strength: Flamey Von Hardoff has enhanced strength and was very strong; being able to lift people up and a bunch of cars with no problem whatsoever. * Smoke Bombs: Flamey Von Hardoff can create smoke bombs from his left hand and can use them to cover the area in means of escape. * Teleportation: Flamey Von Hardoff is able to teleport place to place. * Electrical Barrier Fence: Flamey Von Hardoff can create a large electrical energy barrier fence to act as a prison camp to gather and trap all of his captured prisoner. However, it also requires a generator and if the generator is to be destroyed, then the barrier will be no more. * Human Form: Flamey Von Hardoff can take on a human form known as "Officer Heimlich Müller". |-|Human Form= Flamey Von Hardoff can also take on a human form named as "Officer Heimlich Müller" he can use to blend in with the crowd and his surroundings. * Nightstick: Though unused in this form, Flamey Von Hardoff had a nightstick that he could use in case of close combat. * Enhanced Strength: Flamey Von Hardoff was still very strong in this form, being able to lift another person up in the air with no sweat. * Transformation: Flamey Von Hardoff can transform back into his human form at will. Trivia * Obviously, his motif is that of a Nazi Germany soldier from World War II. * His "swastika" is not a real Nazi swastika but is actually a Double X, a reference to Charlie Chaplin's character in The Great Dictator (1940). * His original name was going to be "Flamekaiser", but Gallibon thought it was too bland, so it was changed. * JadgVlady thought of his name (as well as as the name for his main weapon). * "Schwereflammenjägergewehr" means "Heavy Flame Fighter Gun" in German. * Flamey Von Hardoff is the first of Topaz Industries's monsters to appear in more than just one RP, albeit his first appearance was a brief cameo. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)